


you know me well, baby (too well. too well sometimes.)

by soulas



Series: tumblr smols [5]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, proposal fic bc i'm a giant sap, the amount of cheese in this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 01:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulas/pseuds/soulas
Summary: “Oh my god, are you about to propose?” a.k.a. Andrew is a little too on the nose sometimes.





	you know me well, baby (too well. too well sometimes.)

“And then Adam told me, after he had the whole schedule confirmed, mind you, that he was busy, and guess who was also busy. Annie of course. Like, it’s really obvious, right?” 

Steven doesn’t say anything and he also hasn’t look up from his meal once since they’d been served. “You okay, buddy?” Andrew asks, frowning.

Steven looks up, his face blank. “What?”

“I was talking about Adam and Annie? You know, our terrible co-workers who’ve been trying and failing at hiding their relationship for the past three months?” Andrew pulls one of the faces Steven always cracks up at. 

Steven smiles weakly. “Oh yeah.”

“Hey, what’s going on? Are you okay?” 

Steven reaches across the table to fold their hands together. There are a bunch of pink and yellow flowers that he bought for Andrew resting on the table, and their petals brush against their hands. He looks at Andrew with an earnest expression and says, “These two years that we’ve been going out have been, like, my favorite times ever. I just love hanging out with you, and talking with you, and being near you, even when we’re working really late or arguing about something, I still love it.”

Andrew laughs. “Oh my god. Are you about to propose?”

A strange expression passes over Steven’s face, something between hysteria and devastation.

Andrew’s heart starts to beat really, really fucking fast.

_Damn his big mouth._

“You’re kidding me,” he says faintly.

“Why are you so smart, Andrew,” Steven grumbles, as he fishes a small, velvet box out of his jacket. 

Andrew’s silverware falls onto his plate with a dull clang. “You’re  _kidding me_.” There’s a strange catch in his voice.

Steven takes a deep breath and gives Andrew a small, nervous smile, before going down on one knee, popping the lid of the box open. Inside, a smooth band of gold catches the light.

People around them start whispering and hiding smiles behind their hands and Steven’s face is pink in the warm chandelier light, and Andrew is not going to cry.

(Not a lot at least.)

“Um,” Steven says. He clears his throat. “Uh, so the last couple of years have literally, and when I say literally, I mean actually literally, the best years of my life. And I know that’s because I got to spend so much time with you and call you my boyfriend. And when we started dating, I always thought you were way too good for me.”

“Don’t say that,” Andrew murmurs.

“But you decided that this was what you wanted,” Steven says with a wry smile. “And I know this is what I want. This is what I want for the rest of my life; I want to spend all the time I have left with you, because I love you so much, Andrew Ilnyckyj. I love your creativity with your videos and direction. I love your obsession with black pepper. I even love your stupid puns,  _that’s_  how much I love you. and I’d really like to keep doing that with you for, I guess, the rest of my life.”

Andrew swallows; don’t cry,  _don’t_   _cry_. 

Steven smiles up at him when he says, “Andrew. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” Andrew says, and he knows he has a wide, cheesy smile on his face, but he doesn’t care. “Dumbass.”

“Hey!” Steven starts laughing and gets up to place the ring on Andrew’s finger. “A dumbass you’re going to marry so. Who’s the real dumbass.”

Andrew laughs. “Oh my god. Shut up and kiss me, Steven.”

The tables around them are applauding and he can hear their waitress congratulating them in the background, but he’s just staring at Steven.

Steven gives him a shy smile and tenderly takes Andrew’s face in his hands.“I love you,” he says quietly. 

“You’re going to make me cry,” Andrew mumbles. “I love you too.”

Steven giggles, and kisses him gently.


End file.
